


Trust Issues

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael Corinthos III/Sage Alcazar/Johnny Zacchara Series [5]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Mob Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny demands Sage's honesty.





	Trust Issues

**Throw** : “I’m sick of the lies” his shouting reverberated through their home as his shot glass crashed against the wall; she brought herself to a bold stand, avoiding his aim by a narrow duck, and the pride was evident in the depth of her dark stare, “I have no reason to lie because you know exactly what’s going on and so do I.”  
  
 **Lose** : “Does it really matter who it is” the question dripped from her ruby lips with a bitter laugh, tears giving away her confused emotions as they glisten in a pouty red pool before she could wipe her mouth clean; Johnny wanted to comfort and kill her at the same time, the woman responsible for his every want and frustration, “It matters when my wife is screwing Michael Corinthos.”  
  
 **Entire** : “It’s lot more than that, and that’s what really pisses you off, right” Sage seemed startled when he took a step forward, but she would not back down by making herself one large stiff form (hands tightened in fist to lock her position); he had to chuckle, closing his eyes to conceal the mist forming, and drew in a deep breath, “Bed whoever you want **_except_** the enemy.”  
  
 **Brush** : When his hand playfully combed through the length of her dark mane, a smile formed on her lips and felt real – it felt genuine, felt familiar; lifting her hand to his face, she outlined the curves of his face with her fingertips and felt her heart jump at the sight of his green eyes fluttering close, signaling he was once again indulging in her attention.  
  
 **Show** : She threw her head back with laughter as he tossed the covers off the bed, leaving them exposed to one another; with him she never felt ashamed or as though she were hiding, she just felt free.  
  
 **Fine** : “If he says anything and it’s all out in the open, are we ready for that” the question should’ve made him as nervous as it would’ve almost two years ago, yet he felt relieved by the idea of no more secrets; Michael brought her within the cocoon of his embrace, his nose brushing hers before nuzzling the skin near her ear, “We’re gonna be okay.”  
  
 **Alone** : Michael used his palm to work out a knot in his neck as he made his way back towards the living room, stopping when he heard the muffle of voice; he eased his way towards the door just in time to hear, “We want to stay out of the Zacchara mess, especially if Johnny and Sage are running this meeting," before he rushed out the door in search of Sage.  
  
 **Type** : “So you’re the kind of wife who sleeps with a man who isn’t her husband yet insists on having his back” his words hinted at his endless resentment towards her ignorance of their connection, her doubt that their marriage could never be real or compare to whatever she had with Michael; she shook her head yet left her eyes focused out the window, her voice incredibly soft as she corrected him, “I’m the kind of woman who always has the back of a friend, no matter how big of an asshole he’s become.”  
  
 **Off** : “Let me handle this” the strength behind his command was weakened by the concerned look in his gaze as the meeting began to erupt with dissension only feet away from her, his hands on her shoulders preventing her from returning to the room; Sage watched in disbelief as he ordered one of the guards to take her out to the car then, allowing her stubborn nature to rule her, she pushed her body past him and back into the room.  
  
 ***Move** : The adrenaline went wild in her veins, increasing her heavy breath as she watched them challenge Johnny’s statement of “no negotiations”; flashes of fallen family and friends triggered her the moment she saw the shine of the first gun, her eyes went to her husband and her body shielded his just as the first shots rang through.


End file.
